The Shiris Side of The Story
by FrickenMary
Summary: Shiris, the best character of them all! Now a main character! All right Shiris fans, read this! Well, it's kind of insane, and doesn't make any sense, but yes! It's about Shiris!


The Shiris Side of the Story Chapter 1:  
  
It had been ten years since that day on Fire-Dragon Mountain. Where Shiris had lost her friend, whom she finally realized that she did actually love. That moment, she realized that he had died for her, died for her to live on happily! And so she did...but for some reason...everyone forgot about her.  
  
Shiris had heard about all of these wars against the Marmo, and she wished she could just do something to help everyone out. But no! The story had to end off with her not being there! Parn just had to forget about her, and live on with his dopey elf friend, Deedlit! Well no more! This story is going to save the day!!!!!  
  
Shiris lived alone, Illania, and kept herself quiet. Well, she had no choice, everytime she would even try to say something, she'd be interupted. It's not like anyone would like to know her anyways, seeing that she was once a mercenary for Duke Raster. No one in that town, or anywhere mind you, knew she really even existed, or so she thought.  
  
One day Shiris was minding her own business, going through the market, she heard a bunch of mercenaries speaking very loudly. She got in a little closer, to hear the gossip, she still had the mercenary spirit in her.  
  
"Yeah, I hear the Marmo is planning to attack! King Kashue is sending his troops from Flaim to stop them" a grizzly-voiced man spoke.  
  
"Ha! This ought to be good!" another spoke.  
  
"No, I'm serious! And apparently, they need all the help they can get!" the grizzly-voiced man spoke again, this time, sounding more serious.  
  
"Well too bad, they aren't getting any help from me!" the other one spoke again. They all laughed heartily, finding themselves absolutely hilarious. But, this could be the only chance Shiris could have, to get back into the action! Make herself seen once again! She thought.  
  
"Will you shutup? I can't think with all of this yelling?" she shouted. Then she paused, thinking to herself, her eyes widened with her stupidity. "I'll do it!" she shouted again.  
  
"So anyways," they interupted her, not like it wasn't a normal basis anyways. Shiris ran into her little house, and grabbed all she could. She took out her sword  
  
"Oh, it's been a while," she started talking to her sword. She quickly put her sword into her sheath, and jumped on her horse, and started galloping.  
  
It took her at least five minutes to realize she didn't have a horse, and she wasn't riding anything, and getting absolutely no where. She stopped, and grumbled to herself.  
  
"Dammit!" she hollared, kicking over a bucket.  
  
An old, very short farmer suddenly walked up to her, "That would happen to be my bucket!" he shouted in her face, or at least tried to. Shiris rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Then suddenly something caught her eye. It was a beautiful horse, it was white, and shone in the sunlight.  
  
"And would that happen to be your horse as well?" she asked, eyeing it, and smiling as she stared at it. The farmer scartched his head.  
  
"Why yes, it is-" he began to speak. Before he could say anymore, Shiris jumped on his horse, and galloped away. "HEY!" he shook his fist at her "You come back here!" Shiris rode like the wind, not stopping to look back. There was a broad grin on her face, she could finally do what she was destined to do...fight. She galloped through the trees, not stopping at all, and came to a small stream. Her horse reared, whinnying madly. Shiris pulled the reins hard, and finally calmed it down. She smacked it over the head a good one, just to see what he would do.  
  
"Now then come on, what are you worried about? What's the matter boy?" she urged it forward. The horse came to the stream again, and once again reared like crazy. Shiris lost her temper, "What the hell? Is this it? This stupid stream?!" she looked at the stream, that even a child couldn't drown in. She jumped off the horse, and stood by the river, "LOOK?!" she screamed, pointing at the stream hysterically. She stepped across it, "Observe! There's no reason at all to be afraid!" she continually stepped back and forth across the stream. The horse still looked as stubborn as ever, and Shiris was about to explode. The she breathed in, trying to calm down, "Okay, I have an idea, she spoke to herself," she got back onto the horse and turned it around, "Alright, there boy, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything, we're going back," she went back a good ways. Then, without warning, she spun the horse around, and made it gallope as fast as lightning. They came to the stream, and Shiris kicked the sides to make the horse jump. The horse whinnied with fright, and stopped flat, making Shiris fly off of the horse, and past the stream.  
  
Meanwhile, in Flaim, Parn is deeply upset. Ashram, the black knight in which he thought he had defeated at Fire-Dragon Mountain, was back. And he was planning to lead the Marmo. That night when he met Ashram, they fenced, but Parn lost. It was most frustrating for the free knight, after so many years, the black knight was back.  
  
"How could I have not defeated him?" he slammed his fist on the table in outrage. Suddenly, his good friend Deedlit walked in.  
  
"Parn, what is it?" she asked in an annoying tone.  
  
"I-I just can't believe that he's back...that he's alive. We saw him die that day, in Fire-Dragon Mountain. When he lost his mind after loosing the Sceptor of Domination after we defeated Shooting Star-"  
  
"Do you really have to explain this everytime I ask you? It's just a stupid question!" she bitched, smacking him across the head. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I know what happened that day, I was there! Now stop moaning, we have to plan how to stop the Marmo! Do you understand me?!" she screamed again. Parn nodded his head.  
  
"Yes..." he sniffled, still thinking about the black night Ashram still being alive, "How are we going to defeat the Marmo?" he looked up at her. King Kashue suddenly walked in.  
  
"We almost had everything under control!" he muttered to himself, "If only Ashram did not lead the people of Kanon away. We were so close!" he came in, and sat at the head of the table. "I do hope Spark is all right," he shook his head sadly, "I'm a little disappointed in my armies. But, it's not your fault, Parn," he shrugged. Deedlit gritted her teeth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Deedlit waved her arms, "The free army defeated the Duke! He's finished! Now we just need to find the Marmo! What's the matter with you?" she stomped her foot, wishing that they would just listen to her. That's just the way Deedlit was, always, 'Me Me Me' she had to nag everyone around her, king or peasant, it didn't matter. Parn...well...he was a plain and simple idiot. He was completely oblivious to the opposite sex. Also, he always let everyone boss him around, there was no point in telling him anything. King Kashue just would always go on and on about his problems, but he was not as bad as these two.  
  
"What about Zaxon?" Parn thought suddenly, looking up from the table, like I said, he's not too bright.  
  
"Zaxon isn't over much control. Cecil is still trying his best to keep it together. With all the Marmo attacking, there isn't much hope for them." Kashue put his head down sadly. Deedlit thought for a minute.  
  
"But wait! Why don't we just bring Cecil and the people of Zaxon here for protection!" she yelled. Kashue shook his head.  
  
"No good, we have enough refugees here, we might not be able to hold anymore."  
  
"But King Kashue, we could at least bring Cecil here, and we could put together what we have lost!" she threw her hands out impatiently.  
  
"Sir," Parn put in, with his monotone voice, "If I may, I think that that is a good idea, if Cecil does come here, then he could at least help us. We can have more of a free army. And besides, it'll be good to see an old friend again," Parn smiled to himself. Deedlit looked at him queerly, getting jealous and feeling unnoticed, she sat down beside him, and put her hand over his. Parn turned his head, gaped, confused at what she was doing.  
  
"Well..." Kashue stroked his beard, "Well all right, but we must be careful. Cecil is the villages defense forces, if he leaves, they are an easy target for the Marmo," Kashue nodded, standing up. Parn and Deedlit stood up as well, both smiling, Deedlit squeezing his hand.  
  
"Yes, sir," Parn saluted, and walked out of the room with Deedlit right behind him.  
  
"Idiot," Kashue said to himself, "He still calls me sir, even though he is also king." he shook his head.  
  
Shiris was now fed up with her stupid horse, and was cursing loudly to herself. The horse just stared at her, as if amazed by her actions. Then Shiris took the horse by the head and shouted in it's ear.  
  
"Now you listen to me! We're going to cross that stream, whether you like it or not!" she shreiked. The horse shook it's head.  
  
"Nope," it said bluntly. Shiris raged, stomping her feet on the ground.  
  
"What do you mean nope, I-" then she thought, "Wait a second, horses don't talk!" the horse kept quiet, "Damn right!" she shouted again. Then Shiris had an idea, she found a cloth, and put it over the horse's eyes, "Why didn't I think of this in the first place?" she congratulated herself. She got onto the horse, and got it to start moving. It worked, the horse went over the stream, though it did seem a little nervous. "Excellent! Yes! We did it!" she got off the horse. The horse suddenly collapsed. "WHAT?!" she shrieked, "It's just a little stream!" she moaned. "Maybe we should get some rest," she rubbed the back of her neck, not bothering to even try to awaken the stupid beast she calls a horse. Maybe she shouldn't have stolen that horse.  
  
That night Shiris couldn't sleep, she couldn't stopt thinking about what was ahead of her. She was also worried and angered.  
  
"By the time I get to Flaim," she spoke to herself, "The action will all ready be over!" she looked over at her steed, who was sleeping soundly. She frowned and looked away, sighing to herself, "I'll never get there, and I know it..."  
  
Morning came and Shiris arose, her hair all standing up at the side. She rubbed her hand across her hair, "Woah," she shook her head, still feeling sleepy. Then she looked up, the horse looked ready. A smile came to Shiris' face, "Now that's what I am talking about!" she grinned, she jumped onto the horse, not even bothering to eat breakfast. She galloped faster than she ever did before. The only problem was, she didnt even think about the direction she was going in. Shiris kept riding, grinning happily, dodging all of the loose branches, and dead wood in the way of the path.  
  
About an hour later, Shiris was no longer smiling, but grouchy and irritated.  
  
"Where are we?!" she snapped, looking around, "Can't you do anything right?" she smacked it on the head. Then she sighed, "Let's keep going, maybe there is a way out of this forest!"  
  
Within another hour, she passed by the exact same place.  
  
"What?!" she looked around wide-eyed, in outrage, "This is insane, we were just here! We're going in circles!" tears of frustration began to flood her eyes, "No! It's not fair!" she cried, climbing off of the horse. She ran up to a tree and leaned on it, "I hate this! I can't do anything right! Orson, why can't you just be alive to help me? I'm useless! You always had a good sense of direction! You stupid jerk! Why'd you have to die!" she shook her fist towards the sky, then she looked down, "No, I mustn't think that way...I'm sorry Orson, I'm sorry...Horse," she shrugged, not being able to think of a name for her horse, "It's my fault!" she cried out again, and then put her head on the tree, and whimpered.  
  
"Get out of my forest!" shouted a voice from behind her. Shiris' eyes widened, and she spun around.  
  
"Who's there?" she looked around, and gulped. No one answered, "Who's there?" she called out again, feeling very frightened.  
  
"I'm here!" the voice shouted again. Shiris gasped, and looked around.  
  
"W-where are you?"  
  
"Right here, stupid!" it shouted again. Shiris looked down, and there was an old grass-runner, kind of like Maar. "Finally you noticed me! Now then, what are you doing in my forest, hmm hmm? Speak up!" he poked her with a stick.  
  
"I-I'm lost, I-I don't want to be here. I'm trying to find the city of Flaim, but I got lost. This forest goes in circles and circles, and there's no way out!" she shrugged, hoping to hear a good reply from the grass-runner.  
  
"So what? Get the hell out of my forest!" it shouted again. Shiris lifted an eyebrow, it didn't seem to understand what she was exactly saying.  
  
"B-but you don't understand, I can't get out, I don't know how!" she tried to reason.  
  
"I don't care! Get out of my forest!!!!!!" he screamed. Shiris became frustrated and impatient.  
  
"Shutup you stupid fool! I don't know how to get out! Yell at me one more time, and I'll step on you!!!!!!" she screamed in his face. The grass- runner's eyes widened, then he thought, not wanting to get this human out.  
  
"Oh, I see..." he looked around, "I have to go now,"  
  
"No wait!" Shiris cried, "Please wait, you don't understand, I need your help!" she swayed her arms persuasively.  
  
"Oh," he nodded, "why didn't you say so in the first place? And if I tell you, you'll leave right?" he lifted an eyebrow. Shiris sighed.  
  
"Yes, that's what I was planning to do," she rolled her eyes. The old grass-runner smiled. "Good! All right then, go this way!" he pointed to the exact direction she was going in. Now Shiris was just over the top, he was really starting to annoy her.  
  
"I already went that way, that's how I got lost!" she raised her voice a little, but not too much, the sneaky little bastard could show her the wrong way on purpose.  
  
"Yes, that's because you were following the path," he smiled, "Just go right through the forest" he nodded. Shiris thought.  
  
"But-but that's a stupid thing to do. Why would they make a path in the first place if it's not even necessary?" she asked, absolutely bewildered. The grass-runner seemed to now be happy to answer any questions.  
  
"Oh, that's because the man who made the path wasn't very bright, so he went around in circles and died." he smiled, "Any more questions?" he asked politely.  
  
"Uhh..." Shiris looked around, kind of confused, "No thanks. Thank you for the tip. And you're sure this leads to Flaim?"  
  
"As sure as I'm standing here, it leads to Flaim" he tipped his hat politely. Shiris clasped her hands together, and grinned evily.  
  
"Excellent! Thank you, sir!" she jumped on Horse and galloped in that direction as fast as she could. This way was a little hard, but it was the right way in the end. In no time, she made it out of the forest, and there was a sign that said 'Flaim this way'. Shiris followed the signs directions, and continued onward. Of course, they did have to cross a few more streams, making it very hard on Shiris to get Horse to get moving, but gradually they came closer and closer. "We're getting there Horse, we're getting there," she smiled, patting the horses neck.  
  
Meanwhile, in Zaxon, Cecil recieved his letter. When he found out he had a letter, he jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy! I gots me a letter!" he snatched the letter, and opened it, "I wonders whose it's from?" he unfolded the letter and began to read it. It read: Dear Cecil, We are in need of your help here in Flaim. We are not sure of the conditions in Zaxon, but we need you to travel to Flaim immedietly and ensure the lives of the people here in Lodoss. Also, the Black Knight Ashram is alive, and is leading the people of Kanon. Which is very bad, because he's having them sign under the name of Marmo. Like 10 years ago, do you remember? Ashram's plan was to reunite Lodoss and bcome king, just like Emperor Beld once did. Then we went to Fire-Dragon Mountain, do you remember? Oh those were the days. Oh yes, and also the wizard Wagnard is planning to resurect Kardis in the young preistess Neese, which might mean the end of Lodoss. But anyways, as I was saying, we're having a bit of a hard time over here. Oh yes, do you remember the Black Knight Ashram? Yeah, well he's returned. But anyways, we need you to come to Flaim right away. Did I tell you that the Black Knight Ashram is alive? Okay, well come soon my friend. From, you're dear friend, Parn Though I have read this letter to you fast, Cecil was still on the first sentence,  
  
"D-d-d-dee, dee are Cic-Cicill. Weh er in n-n-nee-nee-nee" he stuttered. Well, I'm not going to go on with this, it takes him about three hours to finish the letter, so let's go three hours later.  
  
"Fr-fr-froam, yee-yee-yeeor dee-are-dee-are fryend, P-P-Purn, yes, Purn." he finished it, looking the void. Then his eyes widened, "Oh dear! Duh, oh my! Parn needs me help rights away." he quickly got his robe on. Someone came to the door.  
  
"Sir, the village is underattack, we need your defense quick-"  
  
"Nope! I's gots to go! See ya!" Cecil waddled out the front door, and out of the village. The person watched him leave, in amazement, and horror.  
  
While Cecil was making his way slowly to Flaim, Shiris was also making her way to Flaim. And would in no time be there. The very thought excited her, she would get to see Parn again, and King Kashue, and Deed...uhhh, I don't think she exactly wanted to see Deedlit again. But she'd get to see Slayn and Leylia. No more not being noticed, it was Shiris at the head of the line once again!  
  
Within no more than an hour, Shiris was in Flaim, and couldn't be more excited than ever. She looked around her, almost remembering everything, as if it hadn't changed. Now all she needed to do was head to the Castle Acroid, and meet her friends immedietly.  
  
Welcome to Lodoss Island! "Welcome to Lodoss Island! And Now what you've all been waiting for, the second part!"  
  
Shiris: Gee whiz, I haven't been noticed for years, maybe I should make my way to Flaim! Doo Doo Doo, Dum Dum Dum (gets on Horse and gallops away)  
  
Old Man: Hey come back here!  
  
(Meanwhile in Flaim) Parn: Oh no! I cannot believe Ashram is back, wah wah wah!!!!!!!! (starts crying)  
  
Deedlit: (takes out hammer and beats him) Oh stop complaining!  
  
King Kashue: If only we'd have been able to follow Ashram before he lead the people of Kanon away! (gets mad) It's all your fault!  
  
Deedlit: (swings hammer at him) Don't you start now! DO YOU HEAR ME?! (beats Kashue and Parn with hammer)  
  
Parn: I've got it! Why don't we get......CECIL!  
  
King Kashue: That's a stupid idea! (pot falls on all of their heads)  
  
(In Zaxon)  
  
Citizens: Help us! Help us!  
  
Cecil: (looks at letter) Oh it seems I have a letter, I had better read it. (clears his throat) Dear Cecil, it seems that we need your help in Flaim. In Flaim?! Oh good lord! I had better go immedietly! (walks out door)  
  
Man: Sir, Zaxon is under attack!  
  
Cecil: Eh, keep an eye on it. (walks away)  
  
Narrator: Now, our heros must protect Lodoss at all cost! "We'll be seeing you!"  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Alright, sorry about that, back to the story. Shiris has finally made it to Flaim, how exciting! Well anyways, Shiris looked around for people to tell her directions on where the Castle Acroid was. Many people were just ignoring her, or too busy to help her. "Umm...excuse me, can you direct me to where the Castle Acroid is, please?" she asked an older woman. The older woman looked up at her, and sneered.  
  
"The Castle Acroid? I have no time!" she pushed past Shiris. Shiris glared at her.  
  
"Well excuse me!" she gave the old woman snarled at the old woman. And rode her horse past the older woman, giving the old woman a shock. The old woman dropped her basket, and watched as Shiris rode away.  
  
"Oh! Young people!" she bent low to lift up the basket.  
  
Shiris continued to look, and there was the castle, and a group of soldiers. But Shiris knew, they would not let anyone in unless they were escorted.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" she gulped, "Can, can you please escort me to King Kashue?" she held tightly to her reins, a little nervous, knowing that these castle guards weren't always pleasant. The guards looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"All right," one stepped up, "Follow me, please," he lead her into the castle. Shiris sighed with relief, and got off of Horse.  
  
"Now you stay here, Horse!" she whispered to it, and followed the guard in. The castle was just as she imagined it. To her right, was the courtyard for where the knights-in-training fought. Shiris smiled to herself, and kept moving, following the guard up ahead.  
  
"Right here, young lady, don't trip!" the guard swayed back and forth, seeming to suddenly be drunk. Shiris shook her head, and continued into the hall, it was beautiful, just like she remembered it. Suddenly, Shiris felt herself fall down. The guard was right when he warned her. She heard the guard laughing, "Hahha! I told you! Mwahahahhaha!" the guard stepped back, and somehow, I'm not very sure how, fell down a staircase. Shiris watched, and shook her head in disbelief, she got herself up, and stared up. There was King Kashue, Parn, and Deedlit all sitting at a table. Shiris gathered all of her courage.  
  
"He-hello," she stepped up. Everyone at the table turned to look at her, and stared.  
  
"Hello," Parn said,, "Who might you be?" he asked. Now Shiris was just shocked, they didn't remember her? How can this be?  
  
"Uh...Parn, don't you remember me?" she flung her arms out, "It's me, Shiris!" she put her hand on her chest, very angered that they wouldn't remember her. All three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Shiris...Shiris...doesn't ring a bell" Deedlit shrugged, swinging her hair around. Now Shiris was just angry.  
  
"Don't you remember?! Just ten years ago! Me and Orson, we joined you on your-"  
  
"Orson?!" Parn shot up, he smiled, "I remember Orson!"  
  
"Oh yes, Orson!" Deedlit grinned, nodding her head.  
  
"A good lad, he was," King Kashue smiling. Shiris' eyes widened.  
  
"Okay! You don't remember me?! This is terrible! You're even stupider than you were 10 years ago, I don't know why I bothered coming back! Damn crabby elf and her two stupid friends!" she muttered to herself, and started walking away.  
  
"Oh now I remember you!" Deedlit nodded, and then turned grim-faced, "You're that Shiris girl who tried to steal away Parn. Well trust me, if that's what you're trying to do, I wouldn't-"  
  
"Shiris!" Parn got up, and gave her a hug, "Now, I remember! God, can you believe it's been ten years? Wow, remember the good old days? Did you know the Ashram is back?" he started talking and talking again. Shiris smiled, people were starting to remember her.  
  
"Shutup, Parn!" Deedlit shreiked, throwing her arms to her side.  
  
"Oh, Shiris, you were that new one. The one that...hehehe" he chuckled, "Bumped into me in the middle of the dance," he laughed heartily.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember that well." Shiris smiled.  
  
"Why did you never write to us?" Parn asked, seeming concerned. Shiris gave him a queer look.  
  
"Well, I-" she started.  
  
"What about me?! Deedlit?!" Deedlit screamed, throwing her arms into the air, "Have you all forgotten about me?!" she jumped into the air.  
  
"Deedlit?" Parn turned around, "Who's Deedlit?" he thought for a moment. Deedlit's ears became a bright red, and her face became a deep purple, (it didn't suite her one bit). Then Parn tapped his head, "Oh yes, Deedlit. How are you? Did you hear that the Black Knight Ashram has returned?" he shrugged. Deedlit was about to explode.  
  
"Ashram's back?" Shiris gasped, "Really? I thought-I thought for sure he was dead!" she raised her eyebrows, feeling very confused. Deedlit jumped between them.  
  
"No! He's not! He's very alive! Now what are you doing here?!" Deedlit screamed in her face. Shiris' eyes widened, and she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Well, I, uh, I uh-" she swallowed, "I wanted to help with the free army. I heard from some mercenaries back in Illania that you needed all the help you could get. Well, I'm here!" she made a pose, grinning heroicly. Deedlit's ears rose, and she poked at Shiris.  
  
"Well you can't! Too bad!" she shouted again, and turned her back, sticking her nose high in the air, feeling very proud of herself.  
  
"Why thank you, Shiris," King Kashue smiled warmly, we do need all the help we can get"  
  
"What?!" Deedlit's eyes widened, and she spun around.  
  
"And I'm sure you'll be very helpful" Parn put his arm around Shiris' shoulder, frienly like.  
  
"Thank you" smiled Shiris  
  
"This-This is an outrage!" Deedlit shouted. Suddenly Cecil walked in, which is very hard to believe seeing that he was about four days behind Shiris, so I do not know how he would get their first.  
  
"I's gots the plans!" he grinned proudly. Shiris stared at him, and then smiled evily.  
  
"Hello, Cecil," she clasped her hands together. Cecil turned to look, and then saw Shiris standing there.  
  
"Shiris?!" he shook his head, "Oh me, oh my, oh dear, oh dear!" he waddled around, not making any sense. Deedlit smiled evily, happy to see someone else who wasn't happy to see Shiris. Cecil then smiled, and gave Shiris a big hug, "How are yous?" he grinned. Deedlit's eyes narrowed, now this was going to be the most horrible thing ever. She was suddenly being ignored, and she wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"SHIRIS! Get out of here! RIGHT NOW!" she shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her. Parn was taken aback.  
  
"Holy, Deed, you don't need to be so rude." Parn shook his head. King Kashue did the same.  
  
"Yeah, Deedlit, huff, don't be so cranky!" they all turned away from Shiris, and began talking. Now Deedlit was angry. She couldn't do anything about it. Shiris on the other hand, everyone was finally noticing her, this was great! "Come, Shiris," Kashue took her to the grand window, to a waiting crowd, "You don't need to take this. Come with me." he stood above the crowd. "Hello, people of Flaim! I have brought a very special person with us, her name is Shiris!" he pointed to Shiris. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Hi Shiris!" they all shouted. Shiris waved back.  
  
"Hello! I have come to help Flaim destroy the Marmo, and bring Lodoss back together!" the crowd cheered madly for her.  
  
"Shi-ris! Shi-Ris! Shi-ris!" they chanted for her. Shiris felt so proud, she waved for them, and blew them a kiss. Now, Shiris was finally going to be noticed once more! Dun Dun Dun Daaaaa!!!!!  
  
Welcome to Lodoss Island: "Welcome to Lodoss Island! And Now what you've all been waiting for, the second part!"  
  
Shiris: Hey can you tell me where the Castle Acroid is?  
  
Old Woman: No! Now piss off!  
  
Shiris: GRRR!!!! (kicks old woman. Many things fall on old woman) Hahaha! There, serves you right! (Shiris walks into Castle Acroid) It's me! Remember me?  
  
Parn: Nope  
  
Deedlit: No  
  
Kashue: No, sorry  
  
Shiris: (takes out long stick with nail in it, and smashes all of their heads with it) Now, do you remember me?!  
  
Parn: Shiris, yay!  
  
Deedlit: Shiris?  
  
Kashue: Nee! I mean, Shiris!!!! Hooray we're once again reunited!  
  
Deedlit: What about me?  
  
Parn: Quiet you! Come with us Shiris! (Cecil walks in) Cecil: Hello chaps, and-(stops) Oh I say, Shiris, is that you? Jolly good! Would you like some tea?  
  
Deedlit: I'd like some tea! Please! (no one looks at her) No! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"We'll be seeing you!"  
  
(Chapter 3 coming soon) 


End file.
